Spider-Man (2000 Video Game)
| date = PlayStation, Game Boy Color: September 1, 2000 (North America) September 15, 2000 (Europe) Nintendo 64: November 21, 2000 (North America) Dreamcast: April 19, 2001 (North America) June 29, 2001 (Europe) Microsoft Windows: September 17, 2001 (North America) September 21, 2001 (Europe) | dev = Neversoft Treyarch (Dreamcast) LTI Gray Matter (Windows) Vicarious Visions (Game Boy Color) Edge of Reality (Nintendo 64) | pub = Activision | writer = | artist = Chris Ward | music = Tommy Tallarico Howard Ulyate | plat = PlayStation Game Boy Color Nintendo 64 Sega Dreamcast Windows | related = 1995 Video Game }} Spider-Man is a video game tie-in to and a follow-up to the 1995 game of the same name. Story Peter Parker attends a technology expo hosted by the reformed Otto Octavius. While there, a person dressed as Spider-Man steals his device. Eddie Brock, also in attendance, tries to get pictures but the imposter destroys his camera. He transforms into Venom and vows revenge. Two anonymous figures watch all this then activate a machine releasing a fog into the city. Soon after, Spider-Man tries to stop the Jade Syndicate from robbing a bank. On the run from the NYPD, the syndicate destroy two helicopters and take hostages. Spider-Man sneaks in and frees the hostages. He moves a bomb to safety, defeats the syndicate, and then leaves. Peter calls J. Jonah Jameson who tells him to call the police as Scorpion is attacking. Spider-Man arrives at The Daily Bugle and defeats Scorpion. As thanks, Jameson calls the police. Spider-Man runs into Daredevil and they discuss his innocence. The police catch up to him and Spider-Man is forced to run. He eventually eludes them before running into Black Cat. She tells him that Rhino is attacking Omnitech while Venom has captured his wife Mary Jane Watson-Parker. The two head to Omnitech together. When they arrive another piece of technology has been stolen. Black Cat is wounded and Spider-Man defeats Rhino. The police, along with Octavius, take Rhino into custody while Black Cat is taken in an ambulance. She notices the paramedics aren't imposters but is cut off before she can warn Spider-Man. Spider-Man then asks Human Torch for help finding Venom, but the Fantastic Four member refuses to help. Venom and Spider-Man engage in a fight before battling. Venom escapes into the sewers but it is a trap for Spider-Man involving a maze and lizard-men. Spider-Man saves Mary Jane before Venom can drown her. Afterwards, Spider-Man explains his innocence and the two team up to find the imposter. While investigating at the Bugle, Venom detects the presence of Carnage and heads out. Spider-Man discovers the building full of symbiotes. He destroys the generators creating the symbiotes then discovers the imposter is actually Mysterio. After defeating the master of illusions, Mysterio says there is a planned invasion of symbiotes and that the fog is preparing the people. Spider-Man investigates the source of the symbiotes and encounters Punisher. Punisher offers to team up but Spider-Man refuses. Spider-Man destroys more generators then discovers a passage to an underwater base. He finds the source of the fog, which uses Octavius's device, as well as the captured Black Cat. He destroys the device and frees Black Cat. Spider-Man finds that Doctor Octopus and Carnage are behind the entire plot, with Octavius having faced his reformation. Venom appears and battles Carnage while Spider-Man fights Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man uses a sonic device to defeat Carnage removing the symbiote. However, the symbiote bonds with Octavius forming Monster Ock. With the base collapsing, Spider-Man is forced to flee with Monster Ock in pursuit. A jet of flames knocks out Monster Ock removing the symbiote. Spider-Man is then saved in a Quinjet by Venom, Black Cat, and Captain America. Background The game was built using the same engine as ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater''. The game is then included within this game numerous times as an Easter egg. As a tribute, Spider-Man is included as a character in ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2''. The game utilizes artwork and designs from and was advertised based on the success of the series, just like the 1995 game. The versions created for PlayStation, Dreamcast, and Windows use pre-rendered cutscenes. The version for Nintendo 64 uses freeze frames in a comic book style. Spider-Man can wear alternate costumes that grant different abilities. For example, he can wear the costume from and become invisible allowing him to sneak up to and past enemies. The game features a password system that can unlock the What If...? mode. Using this feature will have Uatu introduce levels, just like the comics. It will include alternate dialogue between characters, additional cameos like Silver Surfer and Namor, new levels, cheat codes, alternate pictures and props on certain levels, and various funny situations. Cast : Numerous actors appeared in either or . Rino Romano was the Spider-Man of the latter series. Jennifer Hale reprises her roles as Black Cat from the earlier series and Mary Jane from the follow-up. Julie Bennett plays an old woman in the game after playing May Parker in Spider-Man. Efrem Zimbalist Jr. and return to their roles from the earlier series. Dee Bradley Baker would later play several voices on . Reception The game received nearly universal praise. Some critics called it the best Spider-Man game made at that point. Sequels The PlayStation version was followed by ''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro''. The Gameboy version was followed up with ''Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six'' and ''Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace''. However, these games were further diverged from the animated series having little to do with it. External Links *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Real Video Games Category:Spider-Man (2000 Video Game) Category:Spider-Man (TV Series) Category:Non MAU